Áåç íàçâàíèÿ
by Lina-sama1
Summary: ß ïîïàäàþ â ìèð Ïîëòåðãåéñòà. ...Âòîðîé ìîé çàãðóæåííûé ñþäà ôèê, îí æå âòîðîé â ðóññêîì ðàçäåëå Ïîëòåðãåéñòà íà ôô.íåò...


_Â ðàññêàçå íå ñîâñåì ÿ… íó äà ëàäíî. Îòïèñûâàëîñü îíî ïîñëå ïðîñìîòðà ïåðâûõ äâóõ ñåçîíîâ, òàê ÷òî è âðåìÿ äåéñòâèÿ ãäå-òî ìåæäó âòîðûì è òðåòüèì. Äà, ÿ èñêðåííå òîãäà äóìàëà, ÷òî Ïîëòåðãåéñò ñîñòîèò òîëüêî èç 42-õ ñåðèé._

_ Àíà Ïàíèíà_

            Âàì ñëó÷àëîñü ïîëó÷àòü âîëøåáíûå ïîäàðêè ê äâàäöàòèëåòèþ? Åñëè íåò, ñî÷óâñòâóþ. Ìíå ñëó÷àëîñü. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàì áîëòàþò íàñ÷åò êðåñòíûõ ôåé, íî ó ìîåãî âîëøåáíèêà ÷óâñòâî þìîðà áûëî, ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, ñâîåîáðàçíîå. Äàæå î÷åíü.

            Â îáùåì, èñòîðèÿ ýòà ñëó÷èëàñü, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ÷óòü áîëüøå äâàäöàòè (íó íà ãîäà 2-3, èìååò ëè ýòî çíà÷åíèå). Òîãäà ìîåé ìàíèåé áûë ñåðèàë "Ïîëòåðãåéñò: Íàñëåäèå", à áîëüøîé ëþáîâüþ - åãî ãëàâíûé ãåðîé Äåðåê Ðýéí. Ýòî ìíå, ïðàâäà, íå ìåøàëî æèòü è ó÷èòüñÿ, ó÷èòüñÿ (ê ìîåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, óæå ïðîñòî æèçíè). Òî, ÷òî ÿ åùå íå âëþáèëàñü è íå âûøëà çàìóæ, áûëî íèêàê íå ñâÿçàíî ñ ìîèì óâëå÷åíèåì. Ñåðèàë, êàê ïîíÿòíî ïî íàçâàíèþ, áûë ìèñòè÷åñêèé, ïðî âñÿêèõ òàì ïðèçðàêîâ è áîðöîâ ñ íèìè, è ÿ âíèìàëà ýòîìó, êàê îòêðîâåíèþ ñâûøå. Êîãäà æå íà ýêðàíå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ Äåðåê Ðýéí, ÿ âîîáùå ïðèêëåèâàëàñü ê òåëåâèçîðó.

            Âñå íà÷àëîñü ñ ìîåãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ. ß óñòðîèëà â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå âå÷åðèíêó, êîòîðóþ, åñòåñòâåííî, òðóäíî áûëî íàçâàòü áåçàëêàãîëüíîé, è íàïðèãëàøàëà äðóçåé. È âîò îäèí øóòíèê ïðèòàùèë ìíå ïåðëàìóòðîâóþ ðàêîâèíó è ñòàë óâåðÿòü, ÷òî êóïèë åå ó ÷åëîâåêà, íàçâàâøåãîñÿ âîëøåáíèêîì. Ôîêóñ ðàêîâèíû çàêëþ÷àëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî íàäî áûëî çàãàäàòü çàâåòíîå æåëàíèå è ïðîèçíåñòè åãî â âîðîíêó ðàêîâèíû. Òàê êàê ìû ïðàçäíîâàëè óæå äîâîëüíî äîëãîå âðåìÿ, à ðÿäîì áûëà ïîäðóæêà, óñèëåííî íàïàäàâøàÿ íà ìîè óâëå÷åíèÿ, ÿ âçÿëà è êðèêíóëà â ðàêîâèíó: "Õî÷ó ïîïàñòü â "Ïîëòåðãåéñò"!" Óæ ëó÷øå áû ìåíÿ êòî-òî ïåðåä ýòèì îãðåë áóòûëêîé ïî ãîëîâå - õëîïîò áûëî áû ìåíüøå. Íî ñäåëàííîãî íå âîðîòèøü. Âíà÷àëå íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, è ìû äðóæíî ïîñìåÿëèñü íàä ïîäàðèâøèì ìíå ýòó ðàêóøêó. Âå÷åðèíêà ïðîøëà ïðåêðàñíî, è, óæå ïîçäíî íî÷üþ, ÿ ñ òðóäîì âûïðîâîäèëà ãîñòåé, íå ðàçäåâàÿñü, áóõíóëàñü â ïîñòåëü è ïðîâàëèëàñü â íåáûòèå...

            Êîãäà ÿ î÷íóëàñü, òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà ïåðåä ñîáîé, çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îñòðàÿ ôîðìà ïîõìåëüÿ, ñìåøàííàÿ ñ ïñèõîçîì íà ïî÷âå ïîìåøàòåëüñòâà "Ïîëòåðãåéñòîì". Ïîòîìó ÷òî ðÿäîì ñòîÿëà Ðý÷åë Êîððèãàí, îäíà èç ÷åòûðåõ ãëàâíûõ ãåðîåâ ñåðèàëà! "Áîæå!" - òîëüêî è ñóìåëà ïðîèçíåñòè ÿ è òóò æå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ìîè ãóáû ñàìè ñîáîé ñêàçàëè: "My God!" Êàæåòñÿ, ÷óäî ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü ïåðåâîäîì, ÷òî áûëî íåëèøíå, âåäü ñåðèàë áûë àìåðèêàíñêèì, à ÿ ðîäèëàñü â Ðîññèè. Êîíå÷íî, â øêîëå ÿ ïðèëåæíî èçó÷àëà àíãëèéñêèé, à ïîòîì çàêîí÷èëà Èíÿç, íî àìåðèêàíñêèé äèàëåêò èìååò ñâîè îñîáåííîñòè.

            - Êàæåòñÿ, îíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, - ýòî ñêàçàëè çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, ïîýòîìó, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ãîâîðÿùåãî, ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ íà ëîêòå (çàîäíî, ÿ âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî ëåæó íà êðîâàòè, äî óøåé óêóòàííàÿ îäåÿëîì) è ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó. Âñåãî ëèøü ñåêóíäà ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ìíå, ÷òîáû îïîçíàòü â ñòîÿùåé ó ñòîëèêà íåãðèòÿíêå Àëåêñ Ìîðî, âòîðóþ ãåðîèíþ "Ïîëòåðãåéñòà". Ìîè íåðâû íå âûäåðæàëè è ÿ ðóõíóëà îáðàòíî íà ïîñòåëü.

            - Àêêóðàòíåå, - íåäîâîëüíî íàõìóðèëàñü Ðý÷åë, - òåáå íóæíî ëåæàòü.

            - Ãäå ÿ? - ÿ íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü â ðåàëüíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. - Òîëüêî íå íà Ýéíæåë-Àéëåíäå!

            - Èìåííî çäåñü, - Àëåêñ áûëà óäèâëåíà. - À ïî÷åìó...

            Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ ìåíÿ, Ðý÷åë ïðåðâàëà åå:

            - Òèøå, âîçìîæíî, îíà åùå áðåäèò. Ïîòîì ñïðîñèøü, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü êî ìíå: - Òû ìîæåøü âñòàòü?

            - Äà! - ÿ âïîëíå ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ñîáîé, íî íàõîäèëàñü ïîïåðåìåííî òî â ïîëíåéøåé õàíäðå ïî ïîâîäó: "À íå ñîøëà ëè ÿ ñ óìà?!, òî â ýéôîðèè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïîïàëà ñþäà.

            - Íî âñå æå, - çàìåòèëà Àëåêñ, ïîçàâòðàêàòü òåáå ëó÷øå â êîìíàòå, à íå âíèçó.

            Âíèçó. Ìîåìó ìûñëåííîìó âçîðó ïðåäñòàëà ñòàðèííàÿ ñòîëîâàÿ. Ãîñïîäè! äà ïåðåñìàòðèâàÿ ïîñòîÿííî "Ïîëòåðãåéñò", ÿ èçó÷èëà çàìîê íà Ýéíæåë-Àéëåíäå âäîëü è ïîïåðåê!

            - Íåò-íåò, ÿ ìîãó ñïóñòèòüñÿ âíèç, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ! - íå ñèäåòü æå ìíå â êîìíàòå, âåäü íåèçâåñòíî, íà ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ðàññ÷èòàíî ÷óäî.

            Æåíùèíû, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñîãëàñèëèñü ñî ìíîé è ïîìîãëè îäåòüñÿ â ñóõîé êîñòþì, çàîäíî ðàññêàçàâ ìíå, ÷òî ìåíÿ íàøëè ó äâåðè çàìêà, ñèäÿùóþ ïîä ïðîëèâíûì äîæäåì. Êàê ÿ ïðîøëà ìèìî êàìåð ñëåæåíèÿ íà îñòðîâå è â ñàäó âîçëå çàìêà, îñòàâàëîñü çàãàäêîé, äëÿ íèõ, åñòåñòâåííî. Ïîêà ìû ñïóñêàëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ñî âòîðîãî ýòàæà, ãäå áûëè ðàñïîëîæåíû êîìíàòû, ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïûòàëàñü ñîîáðàçèòü, â êîòîðóþ ñåðèþ ìåíÿ çàêèíóëî. ß ñìîòðåëà 42, è íå áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî ÿ â îäíîé èç íèõ. À ìîæåò... Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äîãàäàëàñü. Æåëàíèå èñïîëíÿëîñü ìîå è áàçèðîâàëîñü íà ìîåé ïàìÿòè, è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, íàõîæóñü ÿ â 43-é, íå ñíÿòîé, íî âûçâàííîé ìîèì âîîáðàæåíèåì ñåðèè. "Õîðîøî õîòü, ÿ íå óâëåêàëàñü "Äðàêóëîé" èëè "Óïûðåì" - à òî ðàäîâàëàñü áû ñåé÷àñ æèçíè! -  îïðåäåëåííûé ÷åðíûé þìîð ó ìåíÿ ñîõðàíèëñÿ. Âïðî÷åì, îñîáî ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ áûëî íåêîãäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû ïðèøëè â ñòîëîâóþ. À òàì ñèäåëè... Ñèäåëî òàì, íà ñàìîì äåëå, äâîå, íî ïî Íèêó Áîéëó, íèêîãäà íå âûçûâàâøåìó ó ìåíÿ ñèëüíîé ñèìïàòèè, ÿ ëèøü ñêîëüçíóëà âçãëÿäîì, íî çàòî âî ãëàâå ñòîëà áûë... Äà, ñîìíåíèé íåò, - ñåðî-çåëåíûå ãëàçà, íàõìóðåííûå áðîâè, òåìíûå ñ ïðîñåäüþ âîëîñû, âåëèêîëåïíûé ïðîôèëü - çà ñòîëîì ñèäåë Äåðåê Ðýéí. Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ åãî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü, ÿ îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è òóò æå ïîéìàëà íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Íèêà. "×òî âî ìíå îñîáåííîãî? - ïîäóìàëà ÿ è ïîíÿëà: íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ÿ, øóòêè ðàäè, çàâèëà âîëîñû è ñëåãêà ïîäñòðèãëàñü è ñåé÷àñ áûëà î÷åíü äàæå ïîõîæà íà Êýðåí, ïî ôèëüìó âòîðóþ ëþáîâü Íèêà, îêàçàâøóþñÿ äåìîíîì-ñóêêóáîì. "Ì-äà, - ìðà÷íî ðåøèëà ÿ, - íàøëà ñåáå ïðèìåð äëÿ ïîäðàæàíèÿ. Çíàëà áû, ïîêðàñèëàñü ïîä êàêóþ-íèáóäü òàì Àíæåëèí". (×üåé ëþáîâüþ áûëà Àíæåëèí, ÿ äóìàþ, ïîíÿòíî áåç îáúÿñíåíèé). Íàïðÿæåííîå ìîë÷àíèå çàòÿãèâàëîñü, è Àëåêñ, âñåãäà óìåâøàÿ ñãëàæèâàòü ñèòóàöèþ, âîñêëèêíóëà:

            - Ìû æå ñîáðàëèñü çàâòðàêàòü, à íå â ãëÿäåëêè èãðàòü! Íàøà ãîñòüÿ óñòàëà è, íàâåðíÿêà, õî÷åò åñòü. Íåâåæëèâî åé â ýòîì îòêàçûâàòü.

            Îáùåñòâî ñëåãêà ðàçìîðîçèëîñü è ïðèñòóïèëî ê çàâòðàêó, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîãî Ðý÷åë íå ïåðåñòàâàëà ìåíÿ èçó÷àòü, à Íèê ñæèãàòü âçãëÿäîì. Äåðåê è Àëåêñ äåëàëè âèä, ÷òî íå ïðîèñõîäèò íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî, íî, åñëè ïîñëåäíÿÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå íå ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, òî èç-çà ïîëóïðèêðûòûõ âåê Äåðåêà èíîãäà âûðûâàëñÿ âçãëÿä-ìîëíèÿ, îò êîòîðîãî õîòåëîñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøå âñåãî îí ïîõîäèë íà ðåíòãåíîâñêèé ëó÷. Â ðåçóëüòàòå, ïîä òàêèì îáñòðåëîì (ê òîìó æå ÿ íå áûëà ãîëîäíà), ÿ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ñúåëà, òàê ÷òî ñëóãå ïðèøëîñü çàáðàòü ïîëíóþ òàðåëêó. Ñëóãà, êñòàòè, òîæå áûë ìíå çíàêîì ïî ôèëüìó, è ÿ ïîáëàãîäàðèëà åãî:

            - Ñïàñèáî, Äîìèíèê.

            Â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå ÿâñòâåííî ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâîí ñòåêëà. Ýòî Ðý÷åë, ïèâøàÿ èç áîêàëà, ðåçêî ïîñòàâèëà åãî íà ñòîë. Âñå ÷åòâåðî èçóìëåííî âîççðèëèñü íà ìåíÿ. "Îé, íå âîâðåìÿ ÿ ïîêàçàëà ñâîþ îáðàçîâàííîñòü!" - ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ äîïðîñ ñ ïðèñòðàñòèåì. È îí, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íà÷àëñÿ, êàê óäàëèëñÿ Äîìèíèê. Ïåðâóþ ôðàçó áðîñèë Äåðåê:

            - Íå æåëàåòå ðàññêàçàòü, êòî âû è êàê ñþäà ïîïàëè?

            "Íå æåëàþ", - ìðà÷íî ñîñòðèëà ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, à âñëóõ îòâåòèëà:

            - ß ìîãó ðàññêàçàòü, íî âû ìíå íå ïîâåðèòå.

            - Ïî÷åìó æå, - âîçðàçèë Íèê, - ìîæåò áûòü, è ïîâåðèì.

            "Ïðèçíàòüñÿ ìíå âñå ðàâíî ïðèäåòñÿ - ÿ óæå ñåáÿ âûäàëà, íî ñíà÷àëà ïîäêèíó èì íåìíîãî ïèùè äëÿ ðàçìûøëåíèÿ", - ÿ ñäåëàëà áîëüøèå íåâèííûå ãëàçà è ñêàçàëà:

            - Äà, Íàñëåäèå ïðèâûêëî ê ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííîìó, íî çäåñü ñîâñåì äðóãîé ñëó÷àé.

            Íà ýòîò ðàç áûë óæå íå çâîí, à õðóñò ñòåêëà: Äåðåê ñæàë êóëàê, çàáûâ, ÷òî âñå åùå äåðæèò áîêàë â ðóêå. Ìîè ãëàçà ñòàëè åùå áîëüøå è íåâèííåå, êîãäà ÿ çàìåòèëà:

            - Îñòîðîæíåå, Äå... äîêòîð Ðýéí, à òî ýòîò áîêàë ïîñòèãíåò ïå÷àëüíàÿ ñóäüáà ãëèíÿíîé ïîãðåáàëüíîé óðíû, - ñóäÿ ïî åãî ãëàçàì, îí åùå íå çàáûë, êàê íå÷àÿííî, âîëíóÿñü, ðàçäàâèë ëàäîíÿìè ýòó óðíó.

            Íó ëàäíî, ÿ èõ îøàðàøèëà. Íî ìîå-òî ïîëîæåíèå îò ýòîãî ëåã÷å íå ñòàëî. Ïîïðîáóéòå ñêàçàòü ñèäÿùèì ðÿäîì ëþäÿì, ÷òî èõ æèçíü - ôèëüì è èäåò ïî ïðîäóìàííîìó êåì-òî ñöåíàðèþ. Äà, åùå, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî âû ñàìè íàõîäèòåñü â ýòîì ôèëüìå, è íåèçâåñòíî, êîãäà âûáåðåòåñü îòñþäà, óìóäðèòåñü íå ñîéòè çà ñóìàñøåäøóþ. ß óæå íà÷àëà îñîçíàâàòü âåñü èäèîòèçì ìîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîãëà áû çàãàäàòü íå òîëüêî ïîïàñòü ñþäà, íî è âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä.

            - Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ïðî Íàñëåäèå? - Àëåêñ óñïåøíî ñïðàâèëàñü ñ íåìîòîé.

- À òàêæå î âàñ è âàøåé æèçíè? - äîáàâèëà ÿ íåâûñêàçàííîå. - Ìîæíî ïðèäóìàòü ìíîæåñòâî íåâåðîÿòíûõ îáúÿñíåíèé. Î, íåò, - áûñòðî ñêàçàëà ÿ, çàìåòèâ äâèæåíèå Äåðåêà, - ÿ - íå øïèîí çëûõ ñèë è âîîáùå íå èìåþ ê íèì íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Âñå äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ïðàâäà íåïðàâäîïîäîáíåå âñåõ ýòèõ îáúÿñíåíèé. ×òî áû âû ñêàçàëè, åñëè áû ÿ  îáúÿñíèëà ìîþ îñâåäîìëåííîñòü òåì, ÷òî ñìîòðþ ñåðèàë ñ íàçâàíèåì "Ïîëòåðãåéñò: Íàñëåäèå"?

            - ×òî òû ñîøëà ñ óìà, - íåìåäëåííî îòðåàãèðîâàëà Ðý÷åë.

            - ß òàê è äóìàëà, - âçäîõíóëà ÿ. - Òåì áîëåå, òû, Ðý÷åë, êàê ïñèõèàòð, è íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ ñêàçàëà ïðàâäó. ß çàãàäàëà æåëàíèå íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ïîïàñòü â ýòîò ôèëüì, è îíî èñïîëíèëîñü. È òåïåðü ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê âûáðàòüñÿ îáðàòíî, â ðåàëüíûé ìèð.

            - Äîêàçàòåëüñòâà? - îáðîíèë êàê áû íåâçíà÷àé Äåðåê.

            ß çàäóìàëàñü íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä:

            - Åñëè ÿ ðàññêàæó òàêèå ìîìåíòû âàøåé áèîãðàôèè, î êîòîðûõ, êðîìå âàñ, íèêîìó íåèçâåñòíî, ýòî ñîéäåò çà äîêàçàòåëüñòâà?

            - Íàïðèìåð? - Ðý÷åë ìíå íå âåðèëà, ýòî áûëî çàìåòíî íåâîîðóæåííûì ãëàçîì. Èíòåðåñíî, â ïñèõîëå÷åáíèöå â ýòîì ìèðå î÷åíü æåñòîêèé ðåæèì? Âïðî÷åì, òóäà ÿ ïîêà íå ïîïàëà, õîòÿ âñå ìîæåò áûòü. À ñåé÷àñ íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî îòâåòèòü Ðý÷åë. È ÿ íà÷àëà àòàêó:

            - Ðý÷åë, òû åùå ïîìíèøü ñâîé ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö? À òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ïîïðîñèëà òîãäà ñâîåãî ìóæà, Ïàòðèêà, ïîäàðèòü òåáå ñóâåíèð - ñòåêëÿííûé øàðèê ñ èçîáðàæåíèåì òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå âû áûëè? Òû âåäü ïîëó÷èëà ýòîò ñóâåíèð ÷óòü áîëüøå ãîäà íàçàä, êîãäà òâîé ìóæ óæå ïîãèá â àâòîêàòàñòðîôå. Òîãäà åùå òâîÿ äî÷ü, Êýò, åäâà íå ïåðåøëà íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó, ïîòîìó ÷òî çëèëàñü íà òåáÿ. À ïîìíèøü, ïî÷åìó îíà çëèëàñü?

            Ïàëüöû Àëåêñ, ñèäÿùåé ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, ñæàëè ìîå ïëå÷î, íî ÿ óæå ñàìà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïåðåãíóëà ïàëêó. Ðý÷åë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, áûëà æèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, çäåñü), à ÿ çàòðîíóëà íàèáîëåå áîëåçíåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Îíà ïîáëåäíåëà ïðè ìîèõ ñëîâàõ, çàòî óãîëêîì ãëàçà ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû ìåäëåííî ïîêðàñíåë Äåðåê. Àëåêñ óáðàëà ðóêó ñ ìîåãî ïëå÷à, è ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà:

            - Èçâèíè, Ðý÷åë, íî òû ñàìà ñïðîñèëà. Òåïåðü Íèê, - ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü  ê íåìó. - Íó, âî-ïåðâûõ, ïðè÷åñêó à-ëÿ Êàðåí ÿ ñäåëàëà íå íàìåðåííî, ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî ïîïàäó ñþäà. ×òî áû òåáå ðàññêàçàòü? Ìîæåò î òâîåì ïðåáûâàíèè â ïåùåðå Ðèõòåðà, êîãäà òåáå ðàññêàçàëè î "ãëàçàõ Ãîñïîäà" è ÷óòü áûëî íå çàñòàâèëè ñúåñòü ïàóêà? Èëè î òîì, ÷òî òû íàïèñàë â ñâîåì æóðíàëå ïîñëå... âïðî÷åì, íåò, ýòà òåìà íå ñàìàÿ ïðèÿòíàÿ, äà ê òîìó æå, îá ýòîì çíàþò åùå Ýäìóíä Òðèìåéí è Êëàð Ñïåíñåð. Êñòàòè, î Êëàð Ñïåíñåð, - ÿ ïåðåíåñëà ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà Äåðåêà, - äîêòîð Ðýéí, âû ïîìíèòå ôðàçû: "Êàæäûé äåëàë òî, ÷òî áûë äîëæåí" è "Ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû çàïîìíèë? Òâîÿ âèäèìîñòü ïðàâäû? Ìîÿ íåñêîëüêî îòëè÷íà"?

            Òîò ñïîêîéíî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó

        - Ïîìíþ, - ïðèçíàë îí. - Íî ýòî ìîæíî áûëî óçíàòü ó ñàìîé Êëàð.

            - Íó íåóæåëè, - ñêàçàëà ÿ â îò÷àÿíèè, - ÷òîáû âàñ óáåäèòü, íóæíî êàæäûé ðàç âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì ãèáåëè ñâîåãî îòöà? Ýòî âåäü íàèáîëåå ÷àñòî ïîâòîðÿåìàÿ òåìà â "Ïîëòåðãåéñòå"! Íåóæåëè îïÿòü íàäî âñïîìèíàòü, êàê óìèðàþùèé îòåö ïåðåäàë ñûíó ïåðñòåíü ñ áóêâîé L, ÷òî îçíà÷àëî Legacy, Íàñëåäèå? Îí âåäü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ñåé÷àñ ó âàñ íà ïðàâîé ðóêå. 

            Äåðåê ÷èñòî ìàøèíàëüíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê êîëüöó, ñëîâíî ïðîâåðÿÿ, íå ñîñêîëüçíóëî ëè îíî ñ ïàëüöà.

            - Èëè, ìîæåò íàäî âñïîìíèòü Ëóêàñà Äþìîíà, î÷åíü òî÷íóþ êîïèþ ÷åëîâåêà, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå äåìîíà?

            Âîò òóò ÿ ïåðåñòàðàëàñü, è î÷åíü äàæå çäîðîâî. Îí íå ñòàë áëåäíåòü, êàê Ðý÷åë, êîòîðîé òîæå äîñòàëîñü, à ïðîñòî ïðåðûâèñòî ñêîìêàë ñàëôåòêó, âñòàë è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, áðîñèâ íà ìåíÿ ïåðåä ýòèì óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä. Âñëåä çà íèì ïîòèõîíüêó ðåòèðîâàëèñü Íèê è Ðý÷åë. Íà ìåñòå îñòàëàñü òîëüêî Àëåêñ, ãëÿäÿùàÿ íà ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî, íî áåç âñÿêîãî èçóìëåíèÿ. ß ïîòåðÿëà îõîòó ïðîäîëæàòü èãðó â îòãàäêè, íî âñå æå ãðóñòíî ñïðîñèëà:

            - Òåáå òîæå ðàññêàçàòü òâîþ áèîãðàôèþ?

            - Íåò, çà÷åì æå. ß òåáå âåðþ.

            - Âåðèøü â ÷åì?

            - Â òîì, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü ïðàâäó.

            - Íî âåäü ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî - ôèëüì.

            - ß ñëûøàëà.

            - Íå ñëèøêîì ëè òû ëåãêî âîñïðèíÿëà ýòî? Èëè òû òàê ãîâîðèøü. îïàñàÿñü ðàçäðàæàòü ñóìàñøåäøóþ?

            - Òû íå ñóìàñøåäøàÿ. È, õîòÿ òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê òåáå, ìåíÿ ïîñåòèëî âèäåíèå, ïîäòâåðæäàâøåå òâîè ñëîâà.

            - Âèäåíèå? - íåäîâåð÷èâî ïåðåñïðîñèëà ÿ. - Íî, âåäü, êîãäà ó òåáÿ íà÷èíàþòñÿ âèäåíèÿ, òû çàäûõàåøüñÿ è äåðãàåøüñÿ, êàê â ïðèïàäêå ýïèëåïñèè.

            - Âèäåíèå áûëî ìàëåíüêîå, ïîýòîìó è ïðèçíàêè ëåãêèå, - îíà è ãëàçîì íå ìîðãíóëà â îòâåò íà ìîå çíàíèå î òîì, êàê îíà âåäåò ñåáÿ ïðè âèäåíèÿõ. - Èõ íèêòî è íå çàìåòèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå âçãëÿäû áûëè óñòðåìëåíû íà òåáÿ.

            - Äà? È êàêîâî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî òâîÿ æèçíü - êèíî?

            - Â èñòåðèêó ÿ âïàäàòü íå ñîáèðàþñü, åñëè òû ýòî èìååøü â âèäó. Ê òîìó æå, îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òâîÿ æèçíü òîæå íå ôèëüì?

            Îãî, à âîò îá ýòîì ÿ íå äóìàëà!

            - Õîðîøèé óäàð, - ïðèçíàëà ÿ. - ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ìîé ìèð ðåàëåí, íî óæå íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, ÷òî íåðåàëåí ýòîò ìèð.

            - È, íàêîíåö, ïî òîìó, ÷òî òû íå äåëàëà íèêàêèõ ïðåäñêàçàíèé áóäóùåãî, ÿ çàêëþ÷èëà, ÷òî ýòà... ñåðèÿ, - à îíà ìîëîäåö, íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü ïîäîáíîå î ñâîåé æèçíè, - ýòà ñåðèÿ òåáå íåçíàêîìà. ×òî, ñåðèàë åùå íå äîñíÿò?

            - Äîñíÿò! Ïîýòîìó ÿ âíà÷àëå ñèëüíî óäèâèëàñü - êàê æå òàê, ñåðèàë çàêîí÷èëñÿ, à çäåñü æèçíü èäåò äàëüøå.

            - Ñïàñèáî, óòåøèëà, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü, - à òî óæ ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íàäîåñò ñöåíàðèñòó ìàðàòü áóìàãó, è ìû âñå ëîïíåì, êàê ìûëüíûé ïóçûðü. Íó, ëàäíî, - Àëåêñ ñìåíèëà òåìó, - åñëè óæ òû òàê ìíîãî çíàåøü î íàøåì ïðîøëîì, îáúÿñíè, ïî÷åìó ýòî íàø ãëóáîêîóâàæàåìûé øåô òàê ïîêðàñíåë, êîãäà òû ñïðîñèëà Ðý÷åë, ïîìíèò ëè îíà, ïî÷åìó íà íåå òàê ðàçîçëèëàñü Êýò?

            - Íàâåðíîå, íå ñòîèò, - ÿ âåäü ïîìíèëà, ïî÷åìó: Äåðåê è Ðý÷åë öåëîâàëèñü, ÷òî áûëî íåîæèäàííîñòüþ äëÿ îáîèõ.- Ëó÷øå ñïðîñè ó íåãî ñàìîãî èëè Ðý÷åë.

            - Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî òû óâèëüíóëà îò îòâåòà, îíè ìíå íå ðàññêàæóò. Íó òîãäà õîòÿ áû ðàññêàæè êàêîé-íèáóäü ýïèçîä ìîåé æèçíè.

            - Êàêîé èìåííî? Áîëåçíåííûå ëó÷øå íå çàòðàãèâàòü, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ è òàê ðàçãîâîðèëàñü è, êàæåòñÿ, ñåðüåçíî ðàíèëà äâóõ ëþäåé.

            - È, êàæåòñÿ, åäâà íå çàäåëà Íèêà, íî âîâðåìÿ ñïîõâàòèëàñü.

            - Ïðàâèëüíî, - ÿ óäèâèëàñü. - Êàê òû äîãàäàëàñü?

            - Ýòî áûëî íåñëîæíî - òâîè ìûñëè íàïèñàíû ó òåáÿ íà ëèöå.

            - Ýòî êîìïëèìåíò èëè?..

            Àëåêñ ðàññìåÿëàñü:

            - Êîìïëèìåíò. Íî è ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèå òîæå. Îäíàêî ìû îòîøëè îò òåìû.

            - Äà, ïðîñòè, ÿ æå äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü ýïèçîä òâîåãî ïðîøëîãî. Íó.., - ÿ äàæå íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, - à âîò, íàâåðíîå, ýòî ïîäîéäåò. Ïîìíèøü, êîãäà äîêòîðà Ðýéíà, íåò, ìíå óæå íàäîåëî ýòî âûãîâàðèâàòü, êîãäà Äåðåêà óâåçëè â áîëüíèöó è ñäåëàëè îïåðàöèþ íà ñåðäöå - ïåðåä ýòèì îí ïûòàëñÿ çàñòðåëèòüñÿ ïîä âîçäåéñòâèåì çëîãî äóõà, íî, Íèê âìåøàëñÿ -  â îáùåì, ïîñëå îïåðàöèè (âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîé, êñòàòè, òû íå îòõîäèëà îò îïåðàöèîííîãî ñòîëà, è òåáÿ âûâåëè ñèëîé) åãî ïîìåñòèëè â ïàëàòó, è òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî âñå áûëè çàíÿòû, è ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñèäåëà òîëüêî òû. Òîãäà òû áîÿëàñü, ÷òî îí óìðåò, è âûñêàçàëà ýòî âñëóõ, à â ýòî âðåìÿ âîøëà Ìýðè Ýëêîò - îíà îêàçàëàñü îäåðæèìîé - è ñïðîñèëà òåáÿ...

            Âîò òóò ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ìû óæå íå âäâîåì - âåðíóëñÿ Äåðåê, è ñåé÷àñ îí ñòîÿë, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà äâåðü, è âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàë óæå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

            - Ïî÷åìó òû îñòàíîâèëàñü? Ïðîäîëæàé! - Àëåêñ ñèäåëà ê íåìó ñïèíîé è íå ìîãëà åãî âèäåòü.

            - Äåëî â òîì, - î÷åíü òèõî ñêàçàëà ÿ, - ÷òî òîò, î êîì ÿ ãîâîðèëà, ñòîèò ïîçàäè òåáÿ.

            Îíà áûñòðî îáåðíóëàñü.

            - Äåðåê, êàê òû òèõî âîøåë! Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ïîäñëóøèâàòü áûëî íåîáÿçàòåëüíî.

            - Èçâèíè, - îí ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå. - Àëåêñ, à ÿ âåäü íå çíàë òîãî, î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèëà. Ñïàñèáî.

            - Òû äàâíî ñëóøàåøü?

            Îí îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

            - Íåò. ß è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîäñëóøèâàòü, íî, ïîäõîäÿ, óñëûøàë ñâîå èìÿ, è ìíå ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî.

            "À åùå èíòåðåñíåå åìó áûëî áû, åñëè áû ÿ åãî íå çàìåòèëà è ïðîäîëæèëà áû", - äóìàþ, Àëåêñ ñ÷èòàëà òàê æå, âåäü è îíà, è ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàëè, ÷òî Ýëêîò ñïðîñèëà: "Âû åãî ëþáèòå?", à åå îòâåò ìîæíî áûëî èñòîëêîâàòü ïî-ðàçíîìó.

            - Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìíå ìîé óõîä, - îáðàòèëñÿ òåì âðåìåíåì Äåðåê êî ìíå, - íî â êà÷åñòâå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà òû èñïîëüçîâàëà íå ëó÷øèå âåùè.

            - Äà, èçâèíè, - òîðîïëèâî ñêàçàëà ÿ è, ñïîõâàòèâøèñü, ÷òî ïåðåøëà íà "òû", äîáàâèëà: - Ìîæíî ÿ íå áóäó ãîâîðèòü òàê, êàê áóäòî òåáÿ çäåñü íåñêîëüêî?

            Îí õìûêíóë.

            - Êîíå÷íî. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ñ îñòàëüíûìè òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ èìåííî òàê. À ñ Àëåêñ, ÿ âèæó, âû óæå âîîáùå ïîäðóæèëèñü.

            - Îíà - õîðîøèé ÷åëîâåê, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òàêòà åé õâàòàåò íå âñåãäà, - óëûáíóëàñü Àëåêñ.

            "Ñïàñèáî", - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, íî ïðîìîë÷àëà, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îíà ïðàâà, è íåêîòîðûå ìîè çàìå÷àíèÿ ÿ ìîãëà áû îñòàâèòü è ïðè ñåáå.

            - Ãäå Íèê è Ðý÷åë?

            - Ðý÷åë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, Íèê âçÿë ìàøèíó è îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðîâåòðèòüñÿ.

            - Â òàêóþ ïîãîäó?! - óæàñíóëàñü Àëåêñ.

            - Öèòèðóþ, - âñòðÿëà ÿ, - "È íè äîæäü è íè ñëÿêîòü íå ïîìåøàþò åìó ðàçîãíàòüñÿ íà 60 ìèëü çà 8 ñåêóíä".

            - Êòî ýòî ñêàçàë? - îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äåðåê.

            - Ðý÷åë è ÿ, - îòâåòèëà çà ìåíÿ Àëåêñ.

            - Ìåòêî ñêàçàíî, íî, áîþñü, ñåé÷àñ îí ðàçîãíàëñÿ íà âñå 100 ìèëü.

            - Åìó, ÷òî, íå òåðïèòñÿ ñâàëèòüñÿ â çàëèâ?!

            - Âðÿä ëè. Íèê - õîðîøèé âîäèòåëü, òàê ÷òî çà íåãî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ íå÷åãî. Çàòî íóæíî ïîáåñïîêîèòüñÿ î íàøåé íîâîé ãîñòüå. Êñòàòè, êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?

            Òóò ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ è â ñàìîì äåëå äî ñèõ ïîð íå íàçâàëà ñâîåãî èìåíè.

            - Ìåíÿ çîâóò Àíà Ïàíèíà.

            - Ðîññèÿ, - îïðåäåëèë îí.

            - Äà, ÿ èç Ìîñêâû.

- Òû õîðîøî ãîâîðèøü ïî-àíãëèéñêè, - çàìåòèëà Àëåêñ.

            - È íå ìîãó ýòî îáúÿñíèòü.

            - Â ñìûñëå?

            - ß è íå ñòàðàþñü ãîâîðèòü ïî-àíãëèéñêè. ß ïðîèçíîøó ðóññêèå ñëîâà, íî îíè òóò æå ñòàíîâÿòñÿ àíãëèéñêèìè. È âàøó ðå÷ü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êàê ðîäíóþ.

            - Èíòåðåñíî, - çàäóì÷èâî çàìåòèë Äåðåê è ïîïðîñèë: - Ðàññêàæè-êà ïîïîäðîáíåå, êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàëà.

            ß ðàññêàçàëà, íå îïóñòèâ íè îäíîé äåòàëè, õîòÿ ìàëî, òî÷íåå, ñîâñåì íå âåðèëà â òî, ÷òî ýòî õîòü êàê-òî ïîìîæåò. Êîíå÷íî, íà ýêðàíå òåëåâèçîðà Íàñëåäèå ñïðàâëÿëîñü ñî âñåì è âñÿ, íî òî æå íà ýêðàíå... À çäåñü âòîðæåíèå ðåàëüíîé æèçíè. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî, êîíå÷íî, âñåãî ëèøü ìíå ñíèòñÿ, íî áîëüíî ýòîò ñîí ðåàëåí. È, åñëè ÿ òóò îñòàíóñü, ýòî áóäåò óæå íå ñîí, à íàñòîÿùèé êîøìàð. Íåò, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðþ, Ñàí-Ôðàíöèñêî - ñèìïàòè÷íûé ãîðîä, è çàìîê íà Ýéíæåë-Àéëåíä ìíå î÷åíü äàæå íðàâèòñÿ, íî ýòî æå êèíî, à ìîé ìèð íàñòîÿùèé.

            Ïîêà ÿ ðàññêàçûâàëà, ïîÿâèëàñü Ðý÷åë, óæå îáðåòøàÿ íîðìàëüíûé öâåò ëèöà, à ïîòîì è Íèê, óñòàâøèé îò áåñêîíå÷íîé åçäû â ïëîõóþ ïîãîäó. Îíè ìîë÷à ñëóøàëè, íå ñïåøà ïîêà âõîäèòü â îáñóæäåíèå. Íî êîãäà ÿ çàêîí÷èëà, Ðý÷åë ñïðîñèëà:

            - À ãäå ñåé÷àñ òâîÿ ý… ðàêóøêà?

            ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè:

            - Íàâåðíîå, ëåæèò ãäå-òî äîìà. ß íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå - ÿ æå íå äóìàëà, ÷òî îíà âîëøåáíàÿ èëè ÷òî-òî òàì åùå. Âåäü íà âèä - ðàêóøêà, êîòîðûå ñîòíÿìè ïðîäàþòñÿ ïî âñåé Ìîñêâå.

            - Ïîíÿòíî. È êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ? - Ðý÷åë, âèäèìî, íå òåðïåëîñü îò ìåíÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ.

            - ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. Ïîìîùè ìíå æäàòü íåîòêóäà.

            - Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, - çàìåòèë Íèê, - òåáå ëèøü îñòàåòñÿ óïîâàòü íà åùå îäíî ÷óäî.

            Íå çíàþ, íàñêîëüêî åãî ñëîâà áûëè ñâÿçàíû ñ ïðîèçîøåäøèì äàëüøå, íî îíè áûëè òàê êñòàòè, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, è âûçâàëè ïîñëåäóþùèå ñîáûòèÿ.

            Åäâà îí ïðîèçíåñ ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó, êàê âíåçàïíî â ñòîëîâîé ïîÿâèëñÿ åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê. È íå ïðîñòî ïîÿâèëñÿ, à áóêâàëüíî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ èç âîçäóõà. Âîò òàê, õëîïîê - è âîçíèêàåò ÷åëîâåê. Îí âûãëÿäåë èçìó÷åííûì è ñòàðûì è äåðæàë â ðóêàõ êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ øòóêîâèíó. Îñìîòðåâ íàñ, îíåìåâøèõ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, îí ïîêîëåáàëñÿ è íàïðàâèë åå íà ìåíÿ. ×òî-òî òàì íà øòóêîâèíå çàìåðöàëî, è îí îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë è ñòåð ïîò ñî ëáà. Ïîòîì ñêàçàë ìíå:

            - Íó, ñëàâà áîãó, ÿ òåáÿ íàøåë, à òî óæ íà÷àë áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî òû ïîòåðÿåøüñÿ â ýòîì äóðàöêîì èçìåðåíèè!

            - Ïðîñòèòå, - îáðàòèëñÿ ê íîâîïðèáûâøåìó Äåðåê, - êòî âû?

            - ×òî? - îí, ïî-ìîåìó, òîëüêî çàìåòèë, ÷òî, êðîìå ìåíÿ, îñòàëüíûå òîæå æèâûå ëþäè, à íå ñòàòóè. - À, âû, íàâåðíîå, èç ýòîãî èçìåðåíèÿ! Êòî ÿ? Äà íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. ïðîñòî ïî ìîåé âèíå ýòà äåâóøêà ñþäà ïîïàëà, è ÿ ïðèøåë çà íåé.

            - À, - äîãàäàëàñü ÿ, - òîãäà âû, äîëæíî áûòü òîò, êòî ïðîäàë ðàêîâèíó ìîåìó äðóãó?

            - Ýòî íå ðàêîâèíà, à ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëü èçìåðåíèé! È ÿ åãî íèêîìó íå ïðîäàâàë. Ìåíÿ îãðàáèëè, êîãäà ÿ õîäèë çà çàï÷àñòÿìè äëÿ ïðèáîðîâ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ÿ áûñòðî ïîéìàë âîðèøêó, íî îí óæå óñïåë ïðîäàòü ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëü è ëèøü íàçâàë ïîêóïàòåëÿ. Ìíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû íàéòè åãî, è òóò ÿ ñ óæàñîì óçíàë, ÷òî ïðèáîð óæå èñïîëüçîâàí!

            - Îäíó ìèíóòî÷êó, - ïåðåáèëà åãî Àëåêñ. - ×òî òàêîå ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëü èçìåðåíèé?

            Îí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå:

            - Ñòîèò ëè ðàññêàçûâàòü? Âïðî÷åì, äàæå åñëè êòî-òî èç âàñ ðåøèò ïåðåäàòü ìîè ñëîâà, åìó âñå ðàâíî íèêòî íå ïîâåðèò. Îáúÿñíþ âêðàòöå. Âî Âñåëåííîé íåèñ÷èñëèìîå ìíîæåñòâî èçìåðåíèé ñî âñåâîçìîæíûìè ïðèçíàêàìè. Èíîãäà äàæå íåêîòîðûå èçìåðåíèÿ áûâàþò ñêàçêîé, êíèãîé èëè ôèëüìîì, êàê â íàøåì ñëó÷àå, â äðóãèõ èçìåðåíèÿõ. À ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëü ìîæåò îòêðûâàòü ïðîõîäû ìåæäó íèìè. Äëÿ ýòîãî âñåãî ëèøü íàäî ñêàçàòü íàçâàíèå èçìåðåíèÿ, à îí óæå ñàì âûáåðåò â âàøåì ìîçãó, ÷òî âû ïîäðàçóìåâàåòå ïîä ýòèì íàçâàíèåì. Òàê òû, - îí óêàçàë íà ìåíÿ, - ïîïàëà ñþäà âñëåäñòâèå íåîñòîðîæíî âûñêàçàííîãî æåëàíèÿ. Íî òåïåðü òû ñìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ, ïîñêîëüêó ó ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëåé.

            "Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü!" - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, âäðóã îñîçíàâ, ÷òî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì áû çäåñü îñòàëàñü.

            - Íå áóäåì òåðÿòü âðåìåíè, - çàêîí÷èë íåçíàêîìåö, - è âåðíåìñÿ â ðîäíîå èçìåðåíèå.

            - Ìíå ïîïðîùàòüñÿ-òî ìîæíî? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, íåäîâîëüíàÿ åãî ïîñïåøíîñòüþ.

            - Ïîáûñòðåå, ïîæàëóéñòà.

            ß ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äåðåêó, Àëåêñ, Íèêó è Ðý÷åë. Â èõ îáùåñòâå ÿ ïðîâåëà âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî íå ñàìûõ ìèðíûõ ÷àñîâ, íî ìíå íå õîòåëîñü ñ íèìè ðàññòàâàòüñÿ. Ñ òðóäîì ÿ ñêàçàëà:

            - Äî ñâèäàíèÿ. Áûëà î÷åíü ðàäà óâèäåòü âñåõ âàñ.

            - Ïðîùàé, - îòâåòèëè ìíå òðîå, íî Äåðåê, êàê è ÿ, ñêàçàë: - Äî ñâèäàíèÿ.

            ß óëûáíóëàñü. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà èõ ëèöàõ òî æå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, íî òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ - ÿ âîçâðàùàëàñü â ñâîé ìèð. ×åëîâåê âåëåë ìíå íàæàòü íà êàêóþ-òî êíîïêó è ïîæåëàòü î÷óòèòüñÿ äîìà. ß ïîñëóøíî âûïîëíèëà ýòî.

            Âñå âîêðóã çàêðóòèëîñü, ëèöà ðàñòàÿëè, ìåíÿ ïîäõâàòèëà òåìíîòà, à ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñèæó íà êðîâàòè â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå. ß áûëî ïîäóìàëà. ÷òî ìíå ïðèñíèëñÿ ñîí, íî îäåæäà íà ìíå íå áûëà ìîåé! Òåì áîëåå, òóò æå ðÿäîì çàêðóòèëèñü èñêðû, è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âîò-âîò ïîÿâèòñÿ ýòîò âîëøåáíèê èëè èçîáðåòàòåëü, íå çíàþ, êòî îí. Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî äåëàþ, ÿ ñõâàòèëà ðàêîâèíó, ëåæàâøóþ íà ñòîëå åùå ñî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ è ñóíóëà åå ïîä ïîäóøêó. Åäâà ÿ óñïåëà ñäåëàòü ýòî, êàê ïîÿâèëñÿ âîëøåáíèê. Îí ñíîâà ñòåð ïîò ñî ëáà:

            - Íó âîò, êàæåòñÿ, âñå îáîøëîñü. À âåäü ìîãëî áûòü è õóæå, - îí ñòðîãî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, - äðóãîå èçìåðåíèå, êàê íèêàê.

            - Ñêàæèòå, - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, - à, åñëè ýòî áûëî äðóãîå èçìåðåíèå, òî ïî÷åìó òàì òå æå ãîðîäà, ñòðàíû, ëþäè? È ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ñîáûòèÿ îäíîãî èçìåðåíèÿ ìîãëè ñòàòü ôèëüìîì â äðóãîì?

            - Îòâåò íà ïåðâûé âîïðîñ - ýòî ñîñåäíèå ìèðû, òàê ÷òî èçìåíåíèÿ â óñëîâèÿõ ïëàíåòû åùå èõ íå êîñíóëèñü, à íà âòîðîé âîïðîñ - ãîâîðÿò, íåêîòîðûå ëþäè ñïîñîáíû âèäåòü äðóãèå èçìåðåíèÿ è äàæå áûâàòü â íèõ áåç âñÿêèõ ïðèñïîñîáëåíèé. Âåðîÿòíî, ïðîäþñåð ôèëüìà èç òàêèõ.

            - À àêòåðû? - íå îòñòóïàëà ÿ. - Âåäü âíåøíîñòè èäåíòè÷íû!

            - Ïî÷åì ÿ çíàþ, - îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. - Ìîæåò, è ñíèìàëè-òî íå â ýòîì ìèðå, à ìîæåò, êàê ÷àñòî áûâàåò, çäåñü åñòü äâîéíèêè ñ òàêîé æå âíåøíîñòüþ, à ìîæåò, ïðîñòî ãðèì õîðîøèé. Íî ÿ ñîâñåì çàáîëòàëñÿ è äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîëó÷èë ìîé ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëü.

            - Îé, à âû çíàåòå, - ÿ âñòóïèëà íà îïàñíóþ òðîïêó, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ëãó óáåäèòåëüíî, - ìû æå íå äóìàëè, ÷òî ýòà ðàêóøêà ÷åì-òî ïîëåçíà, íó îíà è âàëÿëàñü ãäå ïîïàëî, à ïîòîì êòî-òî íà íåå ñåë è ðàçäàâèë. ß åå åùå â÷åðà â ìóñîðîïðîâîä ñïóñòèëà.

            - Äà? Íó íå áåäà, ó ìåíÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî øòóê. Òîëüêî òû ÷åñòíî ãîâîðèøü, áåç âðàíüÿ?

            - Äà çà÷åì ìíå âðàòü? - ÿ ïðèêèíóëàñü îâå÷êîé. - Íåóæåëè ÿ õî÷ó åùå ðàç èñ÷åçíóòü èç ñâîåãî ìèðà?! Íî âåäü ÿ âñå ðàâíî áû íå ñìîãëà, íå òàê ëè? - ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ áûë ëîâóøêîé.

            Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ ìåíÿ, îí çàãëîòèë íàæèâêó ñ êðþ÷êîì, ëåñêîé è óäî÷êîé:

            - Ïî÷åìó, ñìîãëà áû. Òû óæå îäèí ðàç ïîëüçîâàëàñü, òàê äåéñòâèÿ âñåãäà îäíè è òå æå. Íî ïðåîáðàçîâàòåëü ñëîìàí, è òóò óæ íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü. Êñòàòè, òû âûãëÿäèøü ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîé, íå õî÷åøü ïîìîãàòü ìíå â ìîèõ èçîáðåòåíèÿõ?

            - Íåò óæ, ñïàñèáî. Ìíå õâàòèò ïðèêëþ÷åíèé.

            - Ýòî òû ïðàâèëüíî. Äóìàþ, ïðåäóïðåæäàòü î ÿçûêå çà çóáàìè èçëèøíå?

            ß ðàññìåÿëàñü:

            - Ìåíÿ æå ïðèìóò çà ñóìàñøåäøóþ, ðàññêàæè ÿ êîìó-íèáóäü!

            - Íó òîãäà âñåãî õîðîøåãî, - ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí âûøåë ÷åðåç äâåðü.

            Çàïåðåâ çà íèì, ÿ ïåðâûì æå äåëîì äîñòàëà ðàêîâèíó, îñìîòðåëà åå è âçäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îíà íåâðåäèìà. Òîãäà ÿ ïîäóìàëà: "Ìîæåò, ïðèãîäèòñÿ".

~*~

            Ñëåäóþùèå äâà ìåñÿöà ÿ æèëà îáû÷íîé æèçíüþ, íî ìåíÿ íåîòñòóïíî ïðåñëåäîâàëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá èçìåðåíèè, ïîñìîòðåííîì ìíîþ ìåëüêîì. Òàì áûëî çäîðîâî. È îäíàæäû ÿ ðåøèëà: "À ÷òî ìåíÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, äåðæèò â ýòîì ìèðå? Ðîäèòåëåé íåò, îñîáî áëèçêèõ äðóçåé òîæå, ìóæåì è íå ïàõíåò. Òóò ó ìåíÿ áóäåò îáûêíîâåííàÿ æèçíü, à òàì ìåíÿ æäóò èíòåðåñíûå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ!" È ÿ ðåøèëàñü. Êóïèëà ÷åìîäàí÷èê, óïàêîâàëà ñàìûå íóæíûå è ïàìÿòíûå âåùè, çàïëàòèëà çà êâàðòèðó è, âçÿâ çàâåòíóþ ðàêîâèíó, ïðîèçíåñëà, êàê è äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä: "Õî÷ó ïîïàñòü â "Ïîëòåðãåéñò"!

            Âòîðîé ðàç êîìàíäà ñðàáîòàëà áûñòðåå - ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ÿ óæå ñòîÿëà ó ïîðîãà çàìêà íà Ýéíæåë-Àéëåíäå. Óëûáàÿñü, ÿ ïîñòó÷àëà. Îòêðûë Äîìèíèê.

            - Çäðàâñòâóé, Äîìèíèê, - ñðàçó æå ñêàçàëà ÿ. - Ãäå äîêòîð Ðýéí è âñå îñòàëüíûå? 

            - Îíè óæèíàþò â ñòîëîâîé, - îòëè÷íî âûøêîëåííûé ñëóãà íå âûêàçàë íèêàêîãî èçóìëåíèÿ.

            - Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ìîÿ óëûáêà ñòàëà åùå øèðå. - Áóäü äîáð, íå äîêëàäûâàé èì, õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ñþðïðèç.

            Îí êèâíóë.

            Áûñòðîé ïîõîäêîé ÿ ïðîøëà â ñòîëîâóþ. Òàì, âèäèìî, øåë êàêî-òî ðàçãîâîð, íî ñ ìîèì ïîÿâëåíèåì îí ïðåðâàëñÿ. Ðý÷åë çàñòûëà ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìåíÿ, â òèøèíå ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí âûïàâøåé èç ðóêè Íèêà âèëêè, òàê æå íå ñïóñêàþùåãî ñ ìåíÿ ãëàç (íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ ñäåëàëà ãëàäêóþ ïðè÷åñêó, è íèêàêîãî ñõîäñòâà ñ Êýðåí íå áûëî!), Àëåêñ ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáàëàñü, íî òîæå áûëà èçóìëåíà, è òîëüêî Äåðåê âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî æäàë ìåíÿ. Ñîïîñòàâèâ ýòî ñ òåì, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ìíå: "Äî ñâèäàíèÿ", à íå "Ïðîùàé", êîãäà ÿ óõîäèëà èç ýòîãî èçìåðåíèÿ, ÿ âñïîìíèëà î åãî äàðå ïðåäâèäåíèÿ. Çíà÷èò, îí çíàë, ÷òî ÿ âåðíóñü, íî íå ñêàçàë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ ýòîãî - ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ÿ íå ñîâñåì íåçâàíûé ãîñòü. Ýòî ïðèäàëî ìíå óâåðåííîñòè, è ÿ, ïîñòàâèâ ÷åìîäàí íà ïîë, ãðîìêî ïðîèçíåñëà:

- Ïðèâåò! Íàñëåäèå åùå ïðèíèìàåò äîáðîâîëüöåâ?

01.04.98.


End file.
